<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Prompt 53 - Fill by Vidra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987455">Prompt 53 - Fill</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra'>Vidra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Gangbang, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28987455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vidra/pseuds/Vidra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>fill</p>
<p>to make full; put as much as can be held into:</p>
<p>noun</p>
<p>a full supply; enough to satisfy want or desire:</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eskel/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Lambert/Vesemir, Jaskier | Dandelion/Witchers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Prompt 53 - Fill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>fill</b>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>verb (used with object)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to make full; put as much as can be held into:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to occupy to the full capacity:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>verb (used without object)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>to become full:</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>noun</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>a full supply; enough to satisfy want or desire:</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had enough now bard?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’s not quite sure how long it’s been but all his Witchers have had him once so far and Lambert is currently taking him for the second time of the evening. The witchers hips rabbiting his lean cock into him while leaving bite marks across his shoulders. He can’t see Geralt and Eskel from the bed his wolves had laid him across but he imagines they’re not far possibly sprawled in front of the fireplace. When they had led him into the room that was technically his despite the lack of use it saw aside from being a place for him to go compose when he felt the need for some privacy and to store his notebooks once full rather than taking back on the Path when he headed back out with Geralt in the spring. There was a bed that in all years he has been wintering here he had yet to spend a night in but he could tell one of them had laid down freshly laundered sheets from the slightest hint of lavender he caught as he’d been thoroughly fuck into the pillows and someone had made sure to light the fire far enough in advance that the room had been nicely warmed. Not even the slightest hint of winter’s chill that was almost impossible despite their best efforts to fully chase from any of the bedrooms.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can feel Lambert still, waiting to hear him answer Vesemir. He gasps trying to gather his thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no I want more, I need more.” As soon as the words leave his lips he feels Lambert shift slightly behind him before using the iron grip on his hips to pull him back to meet the firm thrusts. The thought of being embarrassed by the slick, wet sounds coming from how worked open he is at this point briefly passes through his mind before it is gone. In the years he has belonged to his Witcher’s they’ve had and done all manner of things to his body that at this point being embarrassed at well they fit inside him is ridiculous. Instead, he revels in how his body gives letting them in and in so deep that sometimes he feels as if they’ve re-shaped him, remade his body to be a perfect fit. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He whimpers as he feels Lambert fill him again. The hot feeling of being filled makes his cock ache so good but he’s hasn’t been given permission yet and at this point, they have him so well trained unless they give permission his body won’t reach completion.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ass is always so good,” Lambert says as he slowly pulls out before affectionately smacking Jaskier across the ass as he calls out to the others “Whose up next?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It takes moments before he’s being manhandled up onto his knees, blinking he looks up only to see Geralt smiling gently down at him one large hand coming to cradle his jaw while the other holds his cock steadying it as he guides it to gently tap against Jaskier’s plush lips. He feels broad, calloused hands gently spreading his cheeks which means Eskel must be behind him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe if you have the two of us that’ll satisfy you little lark.” Jaskier eagerly opens his mouth straining to lick at the already weeping tip of Geralt’s cock. The white-haired man doesn’t make him wait and instead shuffles forward to steadily fill Jaskier’s mouth and past the point that had once triggered his gag reflex but they’ve long broken him of. Instead, his nose is filled with muskiness of sex, the saltiness of sweat and something that he has never been able to identify but that each of his Witchers smells of. As Geralt overwhelms him from the front he feels Eskel steadily push in. The girthy cock that makes him feel every inch as it slides, slides as if without end until finally, he feels Eskel hips resting firmly against his ass. The two men pause, overwhelming his senses, everything except being a receptacle for their cocks fades away he exists to please them, for them to use as they feel fit. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, they begin to move gently rocking him between them, as one retreats the other surges in. He feels as if he’s on a pendulum, his aching length forgotten, instead, he chases the taste of Geralt’s cock, swings back into the stretch of Eskel’s cock carving a path deep inside him. On and on it goes until finally he hears Geralt’s low moans deepen and feels Eskel’s grip tighten his hips. The smooth rhythm begins to falter as they each begin to chase their climax. Finally, Geralt pulls back far enough that he can come across Jaskier’s tongue allowing the bard to savour the taste of the come filling his mouth, eagerly the bard swallows then begins to gently suckle the tip of Geralt’s cock eager to milk out every last drop. He hears one low moan from Eskel before he is pulled backwards off Geralt’s cock as the larger man hauls him back to seat him deeply in his lap and he adds to the come they’ve already left in their bard. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Have you had your fill now bardling?” head lolling back onto Eskel’s shoulder Jaskier nods eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Then you may come now,” Vesemir says and with that Jaskier is gone finally sated and full. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>